


The Adventures of Markum and Alexander

by DMGgirl



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Mischievous Twins, More tags and characters to come as the story develops, On Hiatus until I figure out what plot is, What is Plot?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 12:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10922172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DMGgirl/pseuds/DMGgirl
Summary: Force sensitive twin half Chiss/Half Humans.What could possibly go wrong?Sequel to For The Love Of Chiss. Read the full story here:http://archiveofourown.org/works/10372011/chapters/22912209





	1. Trouble

"You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law."

The two Corellians were escorted to the local jail. After about an hour, the guard arrived.

“You boys are lucky.” The guard captain said. “Looks like you’re somehow freed.”

The twins exchanged glances. They were led to the outside of the jail. Their heads hung when they saw the figure at the end of the ramp.

“What in the blue bloody blazes were you two thinking! Agh! You don’t even know how many strings I had to pull to get you two out of here. Your father’s at home in fits. What were the two of you thinking?”

“We weren’t, mum.” 

“Darn right you weren't, Markum. I never want to see anything about you two and spice ever again. Is that clear?”

“Yes mother.” They chorused. 

She jerked her head at the transport, her eyes going back and forth. “Get in the ship.” She said, voice full of the authority she had in the empire.

The twins climbed into the back seats of the transport.

“You’ve really done it now.” said the familiar face in the pilot’s seat.

“Yes, Uncle Gilad, we know.” Alexander said. 

Iris sat in the seat next to Gilad and he drove off.

The boys got an earful from their father and were sent to their rooms.

Alexander pressed a button on the wall after his mother came round to both their rooms.

“I can’t believe we got caught for smuggling in spice.” Markum’s voice said from the comm built into the wall.

Alexander leaned back in the chair and tossed some trinkets around with the force.

“Yeah.” Alex said back. “And we were going to get paid nicely for it, too.”

“I mean, why is spice smuggling even a criminal offense? We weren’t going to use it.”

“Yeah, but we’re helping others use it, and getting paid by the black market.”

“I guess. Still better than that jedi academy.”

“You betcha. Worst decision ever. Learning how to use a lightsaber was pretty cool, though.” Alex said. “And learning how to be more precise with the force. But all that weird philosophy stuff just weirded me out.”

“Yeah. What if we became bounty hunters? That’d be fun.”

“And dangerous.”

“Two force sensitive half Chiss? Nah, we’d be fine.”

“Well. You can get the details to start if you want, and I’ll come along.”

“We still have to get our ship out of custody. I’ll handle it.”

“Good. Since you’ll do that, I’ll find our first target.”

“Good. See you at supper, _K’sici_.”


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markum and Alexander are asked multiple questions by their parents

“Those boys are going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t say that.”

Thrawn looked at her, a hard expression on his face. “Why? Have you seen it?”

“No, but it’s not a good thing to think about." 

"Why do you think they were smuggling spice?”

Iris and Gilad snorted. “Corellians are known for smuggling.” Gilad said. “I even did it, back in my day.”

“I’m pretty sure my dad smuggled a little bit. I could never get away with it.”

“Even now, after I have been a citizen of Corellia for twenty years, you Corellians still amaze me.”

Iris and Gilad grinned.

“Gil, I want you to keep an eye on those boys. A closer eye.”

“I will. Believe me, I will.”

“They are simply restless, attempting to find their way in the galaxy.”

“I worry about them. Because they’re force sensitive, they’re hardly afraid of anything.”

“One thing I know about those two, is that they can take care of themselves.” Gilad said.

“They’ve never faced any real danger. I’m afraid of what might happen when they do.” Iris said.

“I am certain they will survive more than you believe they will. Simply by holding their lightsabers, they can defuse a potentially volatile situation.”

“Yeah. I guess so.”

“Shall we call them here, now?”

“I’ll go get them.” Gilad rose.

Thrawn put his hand over his wife’s. “Do not worry too much. I believe our boys will find their niche. It is difficult, especially when you look and act different from everyone you know.”

“You’re right, of course.”

“We have taught them the best we can. Now it falls to them to make the correct decisions.” 

“I-I believe they will find happiness.” 

“See? You should speak with Master Skywalker about them. Perhaps he can get through to them.” Thrawn said as the droid laid plates of food in front of them.

“I don’t think so. They never showed very much affection for Luke.”

“Alright. Who do they trust most?”

“You. And gosh darn it, Thrawn, these are our sons we’re talking about, not some criminal investigation! Drop that blasted tone.” She glared at him.

The Chiss inclined his head. “You are correct. I will attempt to take it easy on them.” He said, arching an eyebrow and cutting into his food.

“Don’t even start that act either.” She said, not looking up from her food. 

She did look up, however, when the three of them arrived. Gilad took his seat. The boys didin’t.

“Take a seat.” Thrawn said, tone cold.

The boys did. 

“Mum-”

“Dad-”

Iris held up a hand. “I want you to promise me.” She said. “I want you to promise me you’ll never smuggle again. Not unless your life depends on it.”

“Never.”

“Never again, Mum.”

She stared at them for a moment. “Alright. Alright. You’ve promised, and I’m holding you to your promise. If you break it, well, you’d better not break it. Now that you’ve been home for a couple months, and your smuggling idea has fallen, what’s your next idea.”

They shrugged. “We dunno.”

“There is always a tactical opening.”

“If I ever do anything governmental wise, it’ll be politics.” Markum said.

“I’d follow in my parent’s naval footsteps.” Alexander said, eating a bite of food.

Thrawn stared at his eldest son. “How very much like him you are.” He said, quietly, a slight fond smile on his face.

“I’ll tell you what. There’s a couple of positions opening down at Trudie’s. I know it’s just a shopping center and eatery, but here’s two perks. It takes up time whilst you figure out what to do with your lives and it pays.” Gilad said.

“Gil’s right.”

“Could we-er-go off planet for a while? Roam the galaxy until we figure out what to do with our lives.”

Iris inclined her head. “Perhaps. Did they take your ship?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, I can try to get it out quickly, but I pulled enough strings getting you out of prison.”

“How bad is it?” Markum asked. “For the family name, that is.”

“It won’t be too bad on your record. Still a ding, but not too bad.”

“We’ll go down to Trudie’s tomorrow. We just want to make this better.” Alex said.

“Good. Let us change subjects. Gilad?”

“So today I was…”

*************

“I don’t think they’ll be happy at Trudie’s.” Iris said, laying in bed as Thrawn came out of the refresher, buttoning his nightshirt.

“No. No, of course not. What do you suggest.” He asked, laying next to her.

“They said they wanted to roam.”

“We could ask them to join the Republic Navy. The Imperial one worked out well for us.”

“Yeah, but that was because of a lot of reasons they don’t have.”

“True.”

“I feel unsettled.”

“Relax. Just relax.” He gathered his wife up in arms, humming.

“I just- I don’t know. Maybe it’s just strange to have them back from the academy. Are you doing okay?”

“Me?”

“I thought you might break down thinking about Thrass.”

“I will be fine. Let’s get some sleep.” He turned out the light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Course they feel unsettled. They want to be bounty hunters, darn it! Yeah, but that's dangerous, and their parents wouldn't like that...
> 
> Some serious Kyle Katarn knowledge up in here. _"Simply by holding their lightsabers, they can defuse a potentially volatile situation.”_ That one's from _Jedi Knight; Jedi Academy._ Great game. I definently recommend it.


	3. Runaway

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys run away from home.

_They opened the windows, meeting each other on the veranda connecting them. With a rope attached to one of the bars, they were sliding down to the ground. Markum used the force to untie the rope and levitated it into the bag on his side. With a nod at his brother, they were off._

“NOOO!”

“Iris! Iris! Be at ease. Shhh. I am here. I am here.”

“The boys! We have to- They’re-”

“Easy, flower.”

She took a deep breath. “They’re running away.”

Thrawn lept from the bed, his wife at his heels. They each burst into a room, the curtains waving in the crisp night air from the open windows. Iris sunk to her knees. Thrawn got Gilad up and made sure he was contacting the authorities before taking his wife to the table and trying to reach either one of his sons.

Iris played the hologram left on the table.

“Mum, Dad. I’m sorry. We can’t just stay here, cooped up in the house and working a run-of-the-mill job. We’ll be safe. We’ll be in touch. Just… let us do this.”

“I’m sure it’ll go bad and we’ll come home and see the error of our ways, settle down, and have families. We’re just not ready. Not yet.” Alexander started speaking.

“If only I had been quicker, If only I-” Iris broke off.

 

“They must find their place in the world. Am I correct, Gilad? Gilad?” Thrawn looked around. The other man was gone. He and the droid searched the house, but Gilad was gone.

*******

“Get the ship on, quickly, I’ll get the nav computer set.”

“Okay, so we’ve got everything.” Markum asked. 

“Yeah. I made sure before we left the spaceport.” Alexander said from the nav computer

“Okay… punch it.” 

The stars turned to lines as the Dubatton brothers left their home behind.

“Mom’s going to kill us.” Markum groaned.

“Mom’s going to kill us? Dad’s going to kill us. Brutally.” Alex said, giving his brother a look.

“Do you think- do you think mom sensed us running away?”

“... Probably.”

“So, brother dear, our first target is some low life that some politician wants, but they want to capture and interrogate them illegally. That’s where we come in.”

“Bounty hunters.”

Both boys jumped up from their chairs and swiveled to face the voice.

“Uncle Gilad! What-”

“-Are you doing here?” Alex finished.

“I was your age once, too. I know you need to find your own way. I’m just here to keep you safe, and, teach you how to properly fly. And you're stuck with me. Don’t try to get rid of me-or else.”

“I guess it would be nice to have an actually qualified pilot with us.”

“And we enjoy your company.”

“Welcome aboard.” They said, in unison.

Gilad smiled and pushed Markum out of the co-pilot's seat, lecturing them both immediately on all they were doing wrong.

The boys sat, wide-eyed, milking up his lecture.

********

“They will be fine. Gilad is with them.”

“I know. I can’t help but worry.”

“I know, my flower. Give them time. They will contact us.”

“I know.”

“I worry about our sons, too. But I know they have their mother’s force sensitivity, and I am confident they will be safe, in the end.”

“I sense that, too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Dun Da Doo* Uncle Gilad here to save the day!


End file.
